


Support From Your Genius Girlfriend

by wilbur_is_brain



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Iruma Miu, F/F, IruMatsu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Lesbian Akamatsu Kaede
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbur_is_brain/pseuds/wilbur_is_brain
Summary: Miu is supporting her pianist girlfriend at her concert.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Kudos: 41





	Support From Your Genius Girlfriend

“YEAH THAT'S MY GIRL!!”

Miu yelled cheering on her girlfriend Kaede who was performing a song she had written on her piano just for Miu, holding back giggles she continued playing fingers delicately playing the song the music filled up the auditorium along with Miu's yelling cheers she couldn't help but smile with delight. Her girlfriend was always there to cheer her on or comfort her when it was a bad day or just she felt like she needed it.

Miu was amazing.

Dirty minded and oversexual most times yes but overall she was amazing. Kaede after the concert was over walked off stage miu running at a quick speed to go hug her lover tightly placing kisses all over her face- “Your amazing kaede! You did wonderfully I'm so proud of youuuu!!” kaede grew oddly flushed holding onto Miu,,

“Thank you! I'm glad you were here to cheer me on..even if some people DID get a little annoyed.” she joked Miu scoffing- “if they get annoyed they can suck a tiny dick!” the blonde girl crossed her arms,, “miu we've talked about telling people to suck little dicks.” she tapped her foot. Miu sighed softly

“Yeah your right. But I'm still very proud of you and I love you!” she dipped kaede giving her a kiss,, kaede putting her hand in miu's long hair.


End file.
